Please don't stop the music
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Original story- La música une a la gente con un lazo que llega hasta lo más profundo del corazón. La música sana, inspira, divierte y confunde.


**Please don't stop the music.**  
By Hana Hime

* * *

No sabía cómo la habían convencido. Sencillamente no le gustaban este tipo de lugares, tan llenos de gente y con olor a tabaco. Pero la música… oh la música… que sublime, que rítmico, que deliciosamente sensual. Ahora si, ya recordaba cómo la habían convencido.  
Rihanna cantaba tan bien… su música era tan movida, tan sensual… le encantaba cuando sucedía esto. Las pocas veces que salía con sus amigas y entraba al antro, justo ponían su canción favorita.  
-Jeje… -rió para sí misma. Ella que no quería ir y el boliche que quería convencerla… que pensamiento tan ridículo.

**oOo**

Él la vio entrar y el efecto fue inmediato. Sus manos se movieron más rápido que su pensamiento y clickearon sobre el título:_  
Rihanna- Don't stop the music_  
Que aparecía en su sofisticado programa organizador y reproductor de música instalado en su PC portátil.  
Y es que había decidido pasar esa canción únicamente cuando ella traspasaba la puerta, brindándole a él la visión de su precioso rostro.  
-Jeje… -rió y esa risita, junto con la de ella se perdió en el estruendo de los tambores del lugar.

No podía decidir que cosa de ella lo había fascinado más. Si sus ojos tristes al entrar a su antro, bah... a su lugar de trabajo, ese maravilloso día de diciembre, sus labios cuando se cursaron en una suave sonrisa al encontrar a su grupo de amigas, o la sorpresa que se llevó al ver como ella al escuchar esa misma canción que él ponía todas las noches, se sacaba su holgada chamarra gris y se ponía a bailar en sensuales y vivos movimientos. Había sido un cambio tan rápido que él en un momento había creído que la chica en realidad se había ido y otra justo había tomado su lugar.  
El cuerpo de ella no era espectacular, pero más de uno la habría vuelto a mirar en la calle, solo aquellos que sabían mirar por detrás de esas holgadas ropas, pensaba él.  
La vio moverse en la pista, guiando a sus amigas al centro de la misma. "Como la misma Rihanna haría" pensó recordando el video clip.

**oOo**

Ella condujo a sus amigas al medio del antro. Hoy quería brillar y lo más curioso es que no entendía por qué. Recordó el video y comenzó a moverse como la cantante, imitando el movimiento de manos que usaban en Norte América para este género musical. Sus labios empezaron a moverse, recitando como siempre la canción, que sabían de memoria.  
-_Please don't stop the music!!!_ -gritó ella en medio del bullicio. Y nadie la oyó excepto él y deseó poder cumplir su deseo. Nunca dejar que la música parara… para que ella nunca se fuera.

**oOo**

Con el mezclador el trabajaba, queriendo poner un poco de él en la canción, algo que hiciera que ella volteara a ver a _'ese DJ que cambiaba su canción',_ pero ella no lo hacía. Estaba completamente abstraída en SU canción, en ese mundo de bullicio, flashes multicolores, y neblina artificial, al que él nunca podría entrar. Sonrió melancólico al darse cuenta de lo tonto que era. Nadie nunca preguntaba por él a menos de que fuera para pedir una canción o algo por el estilo. Pedía demasiado a esa pobre chica… cómo ella iba a sospechar siquiera que él la miraba siempre que iba, y ponía su canción favorita casi cual mensaje de amor.  
Vio a un muchacho acercarse a ella y se mordió la lengua. No podía recriminarle nada… nunca podía hacerlo.

**oOo**

La canción iba terminando… y a su vez su mágico encanto. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Esa canción y _solo_ _esa_ canción lograba ponerla en ese estado de éxtasis, de euforia, que suponía solo las drogas lograban en una persona.  
Alguien toca su hombro. Un chico, ojos verdes, cabellos oscuros. Sus amigas se babosean por él. Ella lo mira con cara de _'¿Qué querés?'._ Él por un momento se desconcierta. La toma de la mano para llevársela de allí. Ella forcejea, quién se creía este tipo para mirarla de esa arrogante manera y más aún para agarrarle la mano como si se conocieran. Él vuelve a jalar y pone esa sonrisa de galán de cuarta. Ella, finalmente, se cansa…

**oOo**

Casi nadie lo escuchó y a él le parecía _'inaudito'_ que nadie lo hubiera oído. Ella casi le había sacado la mejilla del cachetazo que le había dado. La vio alejarse de la pista hacia el patio exterior del segundo piso.  
Quiso seguirla… pero sabía que no podía dejar su puesto de trabajo y dejar a toda esa gente sin música.

**oOo**

Por qué siempre la molestaban?? Acaso no entendían los hombres con su lenguaje corporal que no quería nada con ellos?? Era por la canción, lo sabía. Esa canción la llevaba a su pasado. A esos tiempos en los que disfrutaba bailar. Antes de que _'esa persona'_ llegara a su vida para casi arruinársela.

**oOo**

Había sido una buena idea. El chico nuevo en algún momento tenía que ser puesto a prueba, y como no era una fiesta en especial, sino una noche más, el pretexto le había sentado perfecto.

La encontró llorando, sentada sobre un macetero gigante que era parte del edificio, abrazándose a sí misma. Sintió como se le encogía el corazón de dolor al verla así…

Ella no se podía poner tan mal por algo como ese pendejo de la pista. Algo le había sucedido en el pasado a esta chica para ponerse así.

**oOo**

Aún recordaba cada detalle. Su engañosa sonrisa, sus cabellos ni muy largos ni muy cortos, su torso descubierto por tres primeros botones de su camisa, su cara de nene bueno y sus brillantes ojos. Qué tonta!! Qué ilusa!! No todos los criminales se ven como tales y él se lo había demostrado.  
Se dejó llevar por él tan rápido como él le tomó la mano.  
Se abrazó fuertemente a si misma al recordar como la había ultrajado. Se abrazo tan fuerza a sus brazos que sintió como sangraba.  
Sangre… aún recordaba como habían quedado rastros de su castidad en la ropa interior que había llevado esa noche.

-No… no quiero…-sollozó al sentir como otra vez los fríos recuerdos volvían a su mente como relámpagos, iluminando eso que ella quería desaparecer más que nada en el mundo. Todo se había puesto tan frío… helado.

**oOo**

La observó temblar, no sabía de frió porque era una noche especialmente cálida. Temía interrumpir un momento íntimo, meterse en algo demasiado privado, pero cuando sintió la atmósfera alrededor de ella helarse de pronto no aguantó más.

**oOo**

En medio de ese frió lastimero sintió calidez. Una mano se posó en su hombro y por primera vez no se retiró asustada. Esa calidez era tan agradable, ya que no paró en ese lugar, sino que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar hasta la punta de sus pies y volver con más fuerza a su escarchado corazón.

-N-no… llores… por favor no llores…-le pidió él, juntando coraje sin saber de dónde. Le entendió un paquetito de pañuelos descartables intacto y ella en silencio agradeció.

-Gracias…

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Había hecho el tan anhelado acercamiento, claro que no en las circunstancias que a él le habrían gustado, pero realizado al fin.

La canción de Rihanna había quedado en el olvido ya, y en el antro resonaban canciones de reggeaton de Wisin & Yandel.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más profundo y ella estaba inmóvil.

Estaba apunto de irse y estrellarse la cabeza contra la primera pared fuera del alcance visual de ella, cuando la muchacha se movió. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato.

-Mp3… -susurró él más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Si…-respondió ella tan bajito que casi no llegaba a oírla.

Le pareció de lo más extraño. Nadie NUNCA había llevado un Mp3 a un antro.

Ella lo encendió y comenzó a buscar algo.

Se quedó unos momentos más… tal vez esperando una explicación cuando sintió la suave mano de ella cerca de su oreja. Lo sorprendió pero no se alejó, solo la dejó hacer.

Ella colocó el auricular en la oreja derecha de él y el otro en la izquierda de ella.

Él creyó que ella iba a poner "Don't stop the music" otra vez, pero comenzó a escuchar una melodía lenta y grave, casi trágica.

Al empezar la canción ella comenzó a cantarla abstraída, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía del este, donde el sol saldría en cualquier momento.

Era una canción en inglés y aunque él nunca se había perfeccionado, por algún capricho del destino, la entendió entera.

_I know this we'll not remain forever..._

**Yo sé… esto no durará para siempre….**

_However, it's beautiful..._

**Sin embargo, ****es hermoso…**

_Your eyes__, hands and your warm smile._

**Tus ojos, manos y tu cálida sonrisa.**

_They're my treasure._

**Son mi ****tesoro****,**

_It's hard to forget_

**Es difícil olvidar.**

_I wish there was a solution..._

**Desearía que hubiera una solución.**

_Don't spend your time in confusion._

**No pierdas tu tiempo en confusión**

_I will turn back now and spread..._

**Pegaré la vuelta y extenderé…**

_M__y broken wings..._

**Mis alas rotas…**

_still strong eno__ugh to cross the ocean waves._

**Todavía tan fuertes para cruzar las olas del océano.**

_My broken wings..._

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**Cuánto habré estado flotando en el viento?**

_Higher and higher in the sky_

**Alto y más alto en el cielo.**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_still strong enough to cross the ocean waves._

**T****odavía tan fuertes para cruzar las olas del océano. **

_My broken wings.._

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**Cuánto habré estado flotando en el viento?**

_I cross the sky just keep on flying..._

**Yo cruzo el cielo y sigo volando.**

Las últimas frases de la canción fueron en un idioma que él no pudo identificar. Pero ella las cantó y tradujo para él:

_Sora kara ochitekuru no wa_

**Lo que está cayendo del cielo…**

_are wa ame de wa nakute..._

**No es lluvia…**

-Es… japonés… -susurró ella sonriendo.

-Ahhh… tu… hace un rato…

Ella bajó el rostro.

-Me viste…?

-Si, lo lamento…

-Está bien… - sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel- yo… pensaba darte esto esta noche.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Yo… no sabía que eras tu con seguridad… solo quería entregárselo a la persona que cada noche… pone mi canción favorita- dijo ella entregándole la pequeña carta.

Él la leyó y ella le agradecía esos pequeños ratos de felicidad que le daba al poner su canción favorita, le decía que también notaba esos pequeños cambios en medio de la canción, que para ella eran un pequeño aliciente a cada noche. Y al final agregaba su e-mail, invitándolo a conectarse de vez en cuando para conocerse mejor.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo… era el DJ?-preguntó el sonrojado como nunca antes en sus 21 años.

-Mmm… tienes puesta la campera de la disco.

-¡Ohhh!-exclamó. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas?-preguntó ella sonrosada ahora y estirando la mano sobre el macetero de cemento, en el espacio entre ellos.

-Me encantaría…-respondió él tomando de su mano suavemente- I'll care your wings…

-¿Hasta que curen…?-preguntó ella apretando esa mano grande y confortante.

-Y después también…-afirmó él correspondiendo el apretón.

En el pequeño Mp3 empezó a sonar "Don't stop the music" justo en el momento en el que el sol despuntó en el este y dos labios se sellaron.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
